


Obey Me!: Shall We Date? Headcanons and Works

by furiosuru



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmodeus being petty, Beel loves you...and food, Demon bros being clueless about human things, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mammon is a simp, Multi, Satan having vague anger issues, fake fiancés, fixing their uniforms because i can't stand it, gift-giving, wedding cake samples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosuru/pseuds/furiosuru
Summary: A collection of the different sfw/nsfw headcanons and works from my tumblr! any interaction is appreciated and you can always request here or at furiosuru.tumblr.com !
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	1. Fixing their RAD uniform HCs (Mammon and Levi) - SFW

Both of their uniforms are extreme disarray and it had been bothering you for a while. One day, after breakfast, you finally corner them and bring up the subject.

**Mammon**

  * When you corner him, he starts whining about you nagging him like Lucifer does. The eldest brother has made several comments about how Mammon chooses to wear his uniform but has long stopped trying to actually do something about it. The greedy second born assumes you’ll let it go without too much of a fight as well, calling your bluff when you proclaim you’re going to fix it yourself if he doesn’t.
  * He really could stop you from touching his uniform if he wanted to and he almost does, but you move in quick enough that you’ve already started pulling his uniform jacket off. The feel of your hands smoothing out the various wrinkles in his shirt makes his face heat up and it becomes a struggle to find the right words to tell you off. 
  * Anything he planned on saying flies out of his head when you reach up and button the rest of his shirt, the feel of your fingers brushing ever so slightly near his throat makes him stop his struggling and lean ever so slightly towards your touch. His tie is fixed with not a peep out of his mouth.
  * Mammon’s so caught up in how it feels with you touching him that he barely even notices then you’ve put the uniform jacket back on him and buttoned it up as well. It takes him a moment to snap back to attention when you say you’re done and a moment of flustered silence lingers before he sputters out an excuse about how “you should be honored that the Great Mammon let you fix his uniform” and about how “not just anyone gets to get that close without paying”. 
  * You laugh, pat his head as a goodbye, and joke that you “must be special then” as you turn to actually leave for your first class of the day. And Mammon’s glad when you seemingly don’t hear him agree that you are.



**Leviathan**

  * Levi thinks you’re making fun of him when you talk about fixing his uniform and only seems to get more agitated when you move in closer to do so. You’ve hung out with Levi enough to know it’s him deflecting in his usual self deprecating way, so you aren’t surprised when he doesn’t make a move to block you.
  * He’s launched into a full rant as you start unbuttoning the twisted buttons of his jacket. Something about presumptuous normies that you tune out. You manage to get his jacket off and are smoothing out his shirt, but each touch from you earns a twitch from him and more stuttering.
  * His face is cherry red and he’s moved on to trying to relate this back to some anime he’s watched to not completely turn into a pile of embarrassment. Though you made sure to not tie his tie too tight, the care and focus you put into doing so makes another wave of butterflies erupt in his stomach. His breathing levels out to normal as you tug back on his jacket and button everything properly. 
  * His hair is in an even worse state of disarray due to his frenzied rant earlier so you softly brush it back into place with your fingers and he can’t help but nuzzle into your palm as you do so. Eventually, you finish and slide your hand down to lightly cup his cheek and you hear him start mumbling once more but can’t quite tell what he’s saying. When you ask him to speak up, he does so reluctantly and you can make out a faint “I don’t see why you have to make fun of me like this” from him. 
  * You let out a small huff and then playfully flick at his nose before pulling your hand away. Your declaration of “doing it because you like him“ sends Levi into another unintelligible, embarrassed rant about how you can’t just say things like that, his face once again turning completely red. 
  * You don’t get to hear much of it as another brother pulls you away so you won’t be late for class. Levi eventually stops his rant and his heart rate returns to normal as you leave. He decides that he’ll get “payback” on you later but…it was pretty nice.




	2. What kind of plushie/stuffed animal the brothers would get you - SFW

**Lucifer**

  * A plushie of Cerberus. He’s canonically in different games/shows from the DevilDom so it wouldn’t be hard to find a stuffed version of him. You’ve seemed a bit disappointed that the actual Cerberus doesn’t seem to be that affectionate with anyone but it’s owner, so Lucifer thought it would be a good idea for a present. Though, Lucifer points out all the “mistakes” in the plushie compared to the actual Cerberus it’s based on and actually goes to take it back due to, in his eyes, it’s lack of quality. He’s a bit surprised when you refused to hand it back over and though he jokes about punishing you for being disobedient, he’s secretly glad you enjoy it.



**Mammon**

  * A Lucky Cat plushie. Mammon claims he randomly found it on Akuzon and will deny purposely looking at potential gifts for you if you decide to check his search history on Akuzon to test that claim. It’s a bit flashy and gaudy for a stuffed animal and probably more expensive than it looks but the sincerity Mammon had behind the gesture makes you keep it. He’s extremely giddy whenever he sees you with it, especially if it looks like you’re going to sleep with it at night. With Mammon’s spending habits, don’t be surprised if your positive reaction to the Lucky Cat plushie encourages him to get you more stuffed animals. A small army of them might take up your bed if you aren’t careful.



**Leviathan**

  * A limited-edition TSL Henry plushie. Levi seems hesitant when he gives it to you and even more hesitant to tell you that he got it because you’re the Henry to his Lord of Shadows. The silence that follows after he admits this makes him ready to grab it back and claim that it was a joke you wouldn’t get but when he actually looks at you, you just seem to be admiring the plushie in your hands. Levi can’t fight back the smile this brings to his face and starts enthusiastically talking about all the different details the plushie has. It does come with a display case and usually, Levi would scream about collectibles like this should be kept safe, he can’t deny how happy and the slightest bit envious it makes him when he catches you cuddling it in your sleep.



**Asmodeus**

  * Asmodeus is not going to let his brothers just get you different plushies and not get you one as well. He eventually settles on getting you a doe plushie but that’s not all. It comes with a cutesy matching pajama and sleep mask set and he’s eager to see you model it for him. The pajama set fits perfectly and is extremely comfortable. You’re tempted to look for variations of the design due to how flattering it is but Asmo happily informs you it was custom made from a designer he is friends with at Majolish. He makes the easy joke about the sleeping mask having lewder uses but is genuinely happy that you enjoy the presents. Will 100% brag about this to his brothers and Mammon will attempt to fight him over it as Levi rambles about how his plushie is more suitable for you.



**Satan**

  * A black cat plushie. Satan got it from a claw machine “on a whim” for you and while it is way more simple than Mammon’s Lucky Cat, it suits him. Much less braggy about you enjoying it than the other brothers, but there’s still a smug smile on his face when you coo over it. Though, oddly enough, the two of you come across the claw machine he got it from and you comment about the damage the machine has particularly around the joystick that controls the claw, his face turns red. “Seems like someone got frustrated when trying to get something out of it,” you say and Satan just averts his eyes, grabs ahold of your hand as gently as he can, and picks up the pace. Please do him a favor and don’t bring it up again, he doesn’t want to try and explain himself.



**Beelzebub**

  * Beelzebub gets you an oversized teddy bear, nearly the same size as you. He didn’t necessarily plan on getting it for you but he won it at a little fair you guys went to for the carnival exclusive food. You both were in the middle of enjoying funnel cake when you saw it in the game stall. Beel notices you slowed down eating and follows your line of sight to the bear, before suddenly getting up and walking to the stall despite your confusion. He wins the game pretty quickly and the smile on your face was worth the time he spent away from his food pile. Though…you seem to be struggling to hold it properly due to its size so he decides to carry it back on the way home too. You do make sure to keep feeding Beel bits of the food you guys decided to take home and while the food isn’t delivered to his mouth as fast as he could have managed by himself, he decides he likes you feeding him.



**Belphegor**

  * Belphegor is annoyed when he finds out that all the brothers got you a stuffed animal/plushie and that he was “excluded ” once again. He decides to give you a cow plushie that came in a set with his cow print pillow but doesn't try and make a big deal about it. You don’t exactly understand that Belphie’s really giving it to you to keep so you return it the next day. He lets out a little huff, goes to your room, shoves it back into your hands and pulls you down for another nap. It kinda clicks in your head that he might want you to keep it and you go to confirm this, only for him to shoosh you and insist that it’s nap time.




	3. Texting Scenario:Beel and Reader being Fake Fiancés - SFW

  * Beelzebub texts you saying he wants cake. You can bring up the idea of being fake fiances to get free samples or he brings up the idea after you say he should just pay for it. The chat room ends with Beel making plans with you to go to his favorite bakery in the morning either way.
  * The next morning, Leviathan complains that you missed a gaming session with him and asks what you were up to. You can either directly say you were getting cake samples with Beel or that you were just hanging out with Beel. Levi demands more information as to why you missed the session only to run into Beel and find out about the cake samples. Between the flurry of messages and keyboard smashes, you can tell he’s over fixated on the fact it was _wedding cake_ samples. 
  * Mammon texts you shortly after Levi’s flow of messages has stopped. He seems pretty annoyed; saying that if you wanted cake, you should have come to him instead of Beel. You can either point out he’s being jealous or to joke at him by saying “oh, you’re offering to be my fake fiancé?” Mammon gets embarrassed either way and says that if anyone’s gonna be your fake fiancé, it should be your first AKA him. 
  * After lunch, Asmodeus has a somewhat annoyed tone when he’s messaging you about the morning’s events. Mammon’s and Levi’s loud theatrics cut into his beauty sleep after all. Though, the tone quickly shifts when he starts questioning you about rumors going around RAD that Beel and you are engaged. Asmo teases by you by saying he’ll help with picking out a wedding attire and some “evening wear” for the honeymoon. If you take him up on the offer, he ecstatically talks about taking you to Majolish after class is over for the day. 
  * The Purgatory Hall group chat becomes active shortly after Asmo’s messages. Luke seems concerned about the rumors going around, warning you that it’s dangerous to get involved with any of the brothers. You can assure him you can take care of yourself or ask him to cater the reception. Either way, he seems taken aback and tries to get Simeon to talk to you about this. Simeon seems unbothered and congratulates you on your future nuptials much to Luke’s horror and Solomon’s silent amusement.
  * You’re barely started with your RAD homework when a message comes in from Satan. He seems more curious about marriage in the human world than annoyed or jealous in true Satan fashion. He does get snippy if you choose to not tell him about human world marriage but mentions that in the Devil Dom at least, you can have multiple spouses if you so wished. The chat is ended pretty quickly after he realizes what him presenting that information at this time implies. 
  * It’s nearly time for dinner when your DDD pings because of a message from Belphegor. He complains about all the noise going on in the house due to the rumors and how it’s affecting his sleep. Mammon literally won’t shut up about the situation and even tried breaking into the twin's room to get Belphie to confirm/deny it. He was unsuccessful due to Lucifer’s intervention but Belphie doesn’t attempt to hide how annoyed he is. He attempts to make you promise that you’ll nap with him later but if he’s unsuccessful, he goes on a small rant about not caring about if you marry Beel. After all, they’re twins and Beel wouldn’t mind you napping with him.
  * After an extremely tense dinner where Mammon attempted to fight with an uninterested Beel, Lucifer is tired of all the chaos this is causing and demands you and Beel dispel the rumors in the HOL group chat. You can either agree and apologize or buckle down and say it’s real. Agreeing with Lucifer makes Mammon calm down significantly(though he claims he knew it wasn’t real the entire time) and Levi rejoices in regaining his gaming partner just in time for the next event. Asmo seems disappointed because he was genuinely excited about getting to plan a “perfect” ceremony but quickly recovers and offers himself up as your next fiancé. Beel seems upset at the prospect of no more cake samples.
  * Choosing to say the engagement is real, however, unleashes more chaos. Lucifer admonishes you for fanning the flames, Mammon becomes more feral about how he should be your fiancé, Levi whines about the MMO you were supposed to play with him, and Asmo begins spamming the chat with different wedding aesthetics. It’s chaotic and a giant headache but later on in the night when everyone’s retreated back to their rooms. You hear a faint knock on your door and when you open it, a surprisingly flustered Beel is standing there asking you what kind of ring you’d like…Satan told him some things about human customs and, well, he wants to be a good fiancé. 




End file.
